A blind date
by ifonlyyouknowit
Summary: Callie was feeling lonely, so her so-called best friend arranged a blind date for her to unwind. However, the object of the date wasn't what she expected. A one-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, I just borrowed the names of the characters for entertaining, no intention to violate any copyrights.

A/N : I read a story from somewhere about two straight women went on a blind date and I was like, oh it would be fun if it was Callie and Arizona. So, I stole the idea and adopted it to this little story. Hope you like it.

Super thanks to my dearest friend calzonaforever35 for helping with this. You are always the best, girlie.

* * *

><p>Callie felt like crap. Just like every other day,<p>

she was sitting alone in the pub across the street, nursing a glass of rum and coke with a shot glass of tequila next to it.

"Feeling sorry for yourself again?" A voice came up next to her, the brunette took a sidelong glance to the smirking man before picking up the tequila, and finishing it with a gulp.

"I thought you were going out with... what's her name? Your hussy of the week?"

"Teddy is not a hussy. She's a surgeon at Mercy West. She's a cardio surgeon." Mark raised two fingers, gesturing the bartender to give him the usual. "She had an emergency surgery."

"Whatever." Callie shrugged, and tapped her finger next the shot glass, ordering herself another shot of tequila.

"Are you ok? It's not even dinner time and you're already drinking tequila like water." The man asked with concern. It wasn't unusual to see his friend drinking like a fish, but tonight just seemed extreme.

"Yang told me George and Stevens broke up." Callie took a sip of the rum and coke to wash down the tequila. She'd been doing this for a whole hour already.

"It was 2 years ago. You're still pining over that O'Malley guy?" Mark frowned. He still had no idea why Callie was so crazy about that loser. George O'Malley wasn't handsome or smart, and he absolutely had no money. In Mark's opinion, those were the factors to make a woman crazy for a man.

"It was a year and a half." Callie glared at Mark from the corner of her eyes. "And no, I'm not pining over him. I'm just... bitter, ok? She made George break up with me because she didn't like me. All of a sudden she wanted him so badly that she threw herself at him and said some bullshit like they were meant to be soulmates or something. That bitch is like a child who only wants the toys when it's in someone else's hand. She tricked George to move to Portland with her. And now, she doesn't want him anymore because no one is contending with her."

"If you are not pining over him, why are you so upset?" Mark snorted. Of course he didn't believe it. Since that time Callie cried in front of him, telling him that she suspected her boyfriend for half year was cheating on her, he had never seen a truthful smile on Callie's face again.

"I'm upset for mankind." Callie held up the tequila shot toward her friend. "You and all men, the shallow, think with the penis men; Always look for those model like bimbos, not caring how brainless they are behind those pretty faces."

"Don't be ridiculous. Not every man is mindless like that. We like hot women too. I always say you're smokin' hot." Mark raised his hand, using the back of it brushing the caramel cheek teasingly. But Callie flung it off.

"Yeah right. Do I have to remind you that your hussy of the week is a tall, skinny blonde?"

"Hey, I told you. My door is always open for you if you're hungry for... appreciation from a man." Mark was just half joking. He wouldn't mind to help Callie out if she wanted to have a night of monkey sex just to clear her mind. But the woman just snorted at him.

"Thank you very much, but I'll pass." Callie was about to bring the shot glass to her lips, but some giggles coming from the entrance caught her attention. Turning toward the sound, there were two women entering the pub arm in arm; and the way they smiled to each other, no doubt they were more than just best friends.

"Why can't I have that?" The brunette said with a pout, eyes followed the couple to the corner of the pub. Her brown eyes started to blur from the self-pity tears when the two women shared a kiss after sitting down by a table.

"What? You wanna kiss a girl?" The man cocked an eyebrow. "Good for you. I bet it would be hot as hell."

"No, you pig." Callie wiped her eyes by her palm roughly. "Why can't I get someone to look at me like that? Like I'm the most important person in the world? Why can't men be more sensitive, knowing that when a woman says she loves you really means she loves you, not just to get into your pants?"

"Don't worry, Callie." Mark put a hand on the slumped shoulder next to him, rubbing in circles to offer some sort of comfort. "There has to be someone out there that is meant for you, you know? All you need to do is to pick yourself up. Stop binge drinking in a pub until your liver fails. Go on a decent date, go out, have a nice evening and you'll forget about that O'Malley creep."

"Right, go on a date." Callie laughed sarcastically. "Where can I meet this date? At the hospital? Do I have to remind you that I met George there?"

"I can fix you up with one of my friends." The man shrugged, he already had some names in mind since most of his friends were drooling all over this hot Latina co-worker of his.

"Your perverted friends who always stare at my boobs liked I'm a piece of meat? Thank you but no thank you." Callie rolled her eyes. That idea didn't interest her at all.

"Fine." Mark smirked. Yeah, he remembered the last time two of his buddies went to visit him in the hospital during lunch, and they lost interest in him the second Callie came to join them at the table. "Maybe I can ask Teddy to hook you up with someone from her circle. Mercy West people are not as cool as us, but Teddy said they're not all losers."

"Once again, thank you but no thank you." Callie turned back to stare at the happy couple one more time before finishing another glass of tequila. "Men suck. I'm telling you, no more men. I'm just tired of all their bullshit."

"What? You wanna get yourself a lady lover?" Mark followed her sight, and his eyes almost bulged out of their sockets when the two women were sucking faces like no one else's business.

"No, I'm prepared to grow old alone, living with dozens of cats, and let them eat my body after I die..." Callie turned back around to her drinks, and rolled her eyes again after seeing the man was drooling over the girl on girl action. "And no one cares enough to notice it."

"You are not going to die alone..." Mark shifted his attention back to his devastated friend, only to find that the brunette was already out of the chair and walking toward the door, waving goodbye behind her shoulder.

* * *

><p>2 weeks after Callie "swore off" men.<p>

"Hey Mark, glad you are here." Callie rubbed her tired face with both hands, approaching her best friend who was standing by the nurse's station. "I was about to call you. I just finished another 36 hours shift and I have the next 2 days off. Wanna meet me at Joe's tonight after my power nap?"

"Oh, I have plans with Teddy tonight." Mark smiled timidly. He hated to abandon his friend but he was not the kind of guy turned down a chance to have sex.

"What about bros before hoes? Those were your words." Callie whined. She was so looking forward to relax herself with some much needed alcohol, preferable not alone.

"I'm sorry. Have you asked Yang? She won't pass on a chance to swim in tequila." Mark asked.

"Double date with Meredith and Derek." The brunette twisted her lips with annoyance. "I hate it. Everyone is happy, everyone is with someone. I'm not even 40 and I already feel like the loneliest person in the world. I should start to collect the cats, or get a dog. At least I don't have to dine alone, or sit alone at home."

"Come on, let me fix you up with the date we talked about?" Since that night at Joe's, Mark took every chance he got to suggest Callie to go on a date with Teddy's friend. But Callie shut him off every time. "I can call Teddy to arrange it tonight. Then you don't have to take a dog to the restaurant, or Joe's."

"No Mark, for the hundredth time, NO. Stop trying to push me on to that guy. I am not that pathetic that needs my friend's girlfriend to set me up with a blind date." The brunette screwed her face with distaste. She was about to turn to leave, but Mark held her arm to stop her.

"First of all, she is not my girlfriend. We are not there yet. Secondly, don't see that as a date, just two people going to have dinner together." Mark ducked his head to gaze into the brown eyes with pure concern. "Make a new friend and you don't have to spend your free evening alone."

"Who is this guy? A friend of Teddy's?" Callie pursed her lips.

"Well... not just a friend, best friend actually. I've heard so much about this best friend of hers. Also a surgeon, a PEDS fellow." The plastic surgeon dropped his hand from Callie's arm, rubbed it behind his neck looking kind of nervous.

"PEDS? Guys working in PEDS either extra sensitive or a jerk that doesn't care about the crying child. How old is he?" The brunette squinted at her friend. Not that she was interested in going on a date, but Mark was right. Going out with someone was much better than spending the night alone, again.

"About your age." Mark kept the answer short.

"Why is he still single?" Callie asked again, but Mark raised his voice to stop her.

"What? Are we playing 20 questions here? Leave the questions for your date tonight. You can ask all those questions yourself."

"I am not saying I want to..." The brunette looked around, trying to act as nonchalant as she could, but Mark knew he got her.

"Yes, you are. Don't argue with me. I won't be able to enjoy the evening knowing you are sitting somewhere alone, again. Do this for me, ok?"

"If you say it that way, I don't have much choice, do I?" Callie cast a wry glance to the tall man, but a ghost smile on her lips betrayed her.

"Great! Now you go home to get some rest, I'll text you the time and place later today." Mark pushed Callie toward the elevator, as his hand already pulled the cellphone out, getting ready to call his lady friend.

Not even before Callie finished her shower, the mobile buzzed signaling an incoming message. Mark already set up the date for her with someone named Robbins, at Mark's favorite Italian restaurant a few blocks away from their apartments.

"How eager is this Robbins? Agreed to go on a blind date at such a short notice?" The brunette asked herself. Glancing at the clock, the date was in 8 hours. She got enough time to take a nap and make herself presentable for this PEDS guy.

* * *

><p>"Hi," Callie walked up to the receptionist standing outside of that fancy Italian restaurant. "Sloan made a reservation for me and my dinning companion at 7."<p>

"Right, Marky's table." The redheaded beauty pulled up her overly bright smile. "Marky told us to save the best table for you. You're Miss Torres, right? Your friend is already here."

"Really?" Callie glanced at her watch, it was 5 minutes before 7 and the guy was already here. She felt better about this date already.

Following the receptionist entering the dining area, the brunette glanced around the place. It was a romantic restaurant for couples. She never came here because she had no one in her life to come to such a place with her. Flickering candle lights under the dim lights, soft music playing in the background, smell of fresh baked breads floating in the air... Mark made a good choice. She decided to enjoy this evening even if the PEDS guy was really a jerk, or boring as dish water.

But she didn't expect this.

The receptionist led her to a table by the large window. Sitting there, was a small frame blonde haired woman looking out of the window drinking in the starry sky of Seattle night.

Callie froze when that woman turned to face her, gazing at her with the most sparkling blue eyes. She was very beautiful but she was a woman.

"Miss Torres, this is your table." The receptionist pulled a chair for the stunned brunette. Callie felt herself blush, sitting down on the chair clumsily. "Should I get you a glass of wine?"

"Oh yes, please." She noticed there was a glass of white wine already on the table. "Give me a glass of white as well."

"Right away. Enjoy your evening, ladies." The redhead answered with a smile to the two women on the table. Callie swallowed visually. Ok, it wasn't her illusion, there was a woman sitting across the table.

"Hi Callie." The pretty blonde said softly, bringing Callie's eyes from the plate setting on the table to her face. "I'm Arizona, Robbins."

"I- uh... Callie Torres."

"Nice to meet you, Callie Torres." Arizona reached her right hand, the brunette took it for a hand shake. "Teddy told me you're an ortho surgeon. I have to say, your hand is softer than I expected."

"I know!" Callie breathed a sigh of relief, her face spread to a beaming smile. "It must be a misunderstanding or a joke from our so-call friends, right? I'm expecting a PEDS guy, and you're supposed to meet a strong hand male ortho surgeon."

"What do you mean?" Arizona chuckled with a half smile.

"Mark the idiot must've forgotten to mention I'm a woman, and he didn't clear it with Teddy that you're going on a date with me." Callie shook her head lightly. The waitress came with her glass, she snatched it immediately, not even waiting till it hit the table. "Thank you. I really needed it."

"I am in PEDS. And I KNOW I'm here to meet with Callie Torres the ortho surgeon." Arizona said in blank astonishment. "I know Callie is not a name for a man."

Callie choked on the wine. She coughed so hard that her face turned to bright red, maybe not fully because of the choking.

"Oh my god! You didn't know you are here on a date with a woman." Arizona rose from her seat, using her napkin trying to help Callie to clean up the mess on her dress. "This is so embarrassing. I've been on dates with straight women, but at least they knew what they got themselves into."

"It's fine. It's fine." Callie waved her hand, and leaned back to extend the distance between her and the blonde's hand. They both sat in their seats with a very uncomfortable silence between them.

"I'm so going to kill Mark for this. I even shaved my legs for tonight." Callie huffed under her breath.

"I am so sorry that you got misled. If I'd known it, I would have never agreed to come here." The blonde looked out to the window again. She was a little pissed at her friend for forcing her to come on this date with someone who apparently had no interest in going out with a lesbian.

"I'm sorry." Callie said sincerely. "I just... didn't expect this. Mark didn't really tell me you were a guy, I just assumed..."

"It's fine, really." Arizona forced a smile. "Maybe, we should call it the night?"

"I am sorry." The brunette apologized again. "I'll ask for the bill. The least I can do is buy you this drink."

Callie waved her hand to beckon their waitress. The girl came with a smile to the two women.

"Are you ready to order?"

"Um... no. Can we have the bill, please?" Callie gave a polite smile to the girl.

"Ok, please wait a minute, Miss Torres."

The waitress bolted toward the cashier, silence floating between the women again. Callie felt like she should make some small talk during the wait.

"So, you have a backup plan for tonight? I mean, in case this one didn't work out." Callie laughed uneasily from her own words. "Well, it didn't work out, apparently."

"Nope, it was quite hectic at work in the last week. I didn't really have a break for days. If it wasn't for Teddy saying that I should go out, have a nice evening with someone, I'd be at home watching TV and drink myself to sleep." Arizona held up her glass of wine, and smiled at Callie before bottoming up the remaining wine.

"Well, same here. I just finished a 36 hours shift." Callie was about to continue, the redhead receptionist approached their table.

"Miss Torres, what can I do for you?"

"We would like to have the bill, thanks." The brunette forced a smile again. She didn't know why it took two people to bring her the check.

"Is everything ok? I mean, is there something wrong with the service? Or you don't like this table? We can arrange another one for you." The redhead asked nervously. She was worried if there was something they did wrong to drive the customers away just a few minutes after they arrived.

"No, everything is perfect. We just want to leave." Callie looked over the Arizona, who nodded her head with a tight smile.

"I see." The redhead trailed off. "But what should we tell Marky?"

"Just tell him he's no longer my friend." Callie joked, but the color drained from the redhead's face telling her that she didn't know the brunette was kidding. "I'm joking. Just tell him we changed our mind. Really, everything is good. Just give us our bill will be all right."

"I see." The receptionist nodded slowly. "There's no bill. Marky is going to pick up your check. He said he wants you ladies to have a good meal tonight."

"Mark said that? He's paying for the dinner?" Callie raised her eyebrows up to her forehead. She had an idea why Mark would want to do that.

"Yes, he said we can just put this in his tab."

Callie shifted her gaze to the blonde sitting in front of her. A sly smile appeared on her face slowly. She told the redhead to excuse them for a minute.

"Well Arizona, I think Mark had predicted that I'd stormed out after finding out he set me up with you. That's why he said he'd picked up this bill. Since the both of us don't have anything else to do tonight. How about we take the advantage of my idiot friend, and have a pleasant evening as two new friends dining together in this overpriced restaurant?"

"I like the sound of it." Arizona returned with a dimpled smile. She also thought this friend of Callie's should pay, literally.

Callie raised her hand, the redhead rushed to their table in a second.

"We changed our mind again because we both are suddenly very hungry." Callie smiled to the woman polity. "Does Mark set a limit on our bill?"

"He didn't." The receptionist returned with a professional smile. "He just said he wants you ladies to have a lovely evening."

"Great. We would like to start with a bottle of your most expensive white wine, and keep it coming." Callie picked up the menu scanning the dishes quickly. She leaned forward Arizona and pointed to the most expensive ones, who nodded with agreement. "We'll take these two as our entrees... oh and these two as well because we are so very hungry. And for the main course, we don't know... but judges by the prices, these two must be good, we'll take those."

"Good choice, the lobster is our most delicious dish. The meat would melt in your mouth like butter." The receptionist wrote down the order rapidly.

"Yeah? Then for the main course, we'll both take the lobster." Arizona looked over to Callie, who nodded with a smile.

"Great. And we actually have a bottle of white that goes perfectly with the lobster..." The woman attempted to give her suggestion, but Callie stopped her.

"Is that the most expensive one?"

"Nope, but..."

"We'll stick with the expensive bottle." Arizona answered for Callie.

The receptionist was bewildered, but she took the order willingly. After all, they won't argue with the customers when they chose to spend big money in there.

"This Mark guy, he has an open tab here?" Arizona leaned forward, and whispered to her new friend after the redhead took off.

"Mark likes to bring his hook ups to here. He told me the hussies were always impressed when they could just get up and leave after the romantic dinner in here. That increased his chance to get those women to follow him home without a fight." Callie smirked. She picked up her glass of wine about to take a sip, but put it down instantly. "I should save it for the good wine, don't wanna ruin my palate for the expensive one."

"Hussies?" The blonde asked with an amused smile.

"That manwhore collects hussies... Oh my god, your friend is dating him." Callie covered her mouth with a hand, looked incredibly abash. "That's crass. I am so sorry."

"Well, I don't think I can still call her my friend after tonight. But hussy was about right. She told me Mark is a candy bar, she was gonna eat it and forget about it. I was surprised that they lasted for more than 3 weeks." Arizona gave the brunette a heartfelt smile. She found this woman sitting in front of her not just gorgeous, but endearing. Too bad that Callie was not interested in women, but that didn't mean they can be friends.

"I was surprised too. I think it has something to do with both of them are so busy, they don't really have much time to start to hate each other yet." Callie laughed out. Her contagious laughter induced a chuckle from the blonde.

"That's the story of any surgeon." Arizona winked.

Once the embarrassment of being on a date with someone unexpected subsided, the women started to enjoy each other's company.

* * *

><p>"You are absolutely right about the PEDS guys. For instance, my boss is a total jerk." Arizona wriggled her eyebrows before sipping her wine. The 60 bucks a bottle wine tasted absolutely divine. "All he cares about is being clocked out on time, and he tends to pass me the difficult cases, saying that I need more 'experience'."<p>

"Sounds awful." Callie propped her head up by the elbow, gazing at the woman. "Why don't you leave that place? I'm sure you can find a better job somewhere else."

"Don't get me wrong, I love my job." The blonde smiled lovingly. "I love the difficult cases, especially after I saved the tiny human successfully."

"Tiny human?" Callie raised her eyebrows in amazed.

"Because they are tiny, and they are human." Arizona threw her head back letting out a series of angelic laugher. "Besides, Stark's contract is up in a year. I think the chief is going to can him. He knows I'm the one running the department."

"You're optimistic." Callie smiled. She found herself drawn to this woman's cheerful, perky personality, and her dimpled smile.

"Why not? At the end of the day you're in charge of who you are in the world, nobody else. And if you have a bad day, you can choose to have a good one." The blonde hair beauty ran her finger around the rim of her glass. "Look at us. We could choose to leave, go back to our empty apartments and feel sorry for ourselves, or we could stay and have a nice evening with each other."

"That's right, and we made a good choice." Callie picked up her glass and clank it with Arizona's.

"How about you? What's it like to work at Seattle Grace?" The blond wet her lips after the wine moistened her dry throat. It wasn't easy to sit with an extremely attractive woman under this romantic atmosphere and knowing that by the end of the night, she won't get to kiss those plump lips no matter how badly she wanted to.

"Not to brag, but I'm also the secret boss of the department. Even though I'm just a 5th year resident." Callie tilted her head cockily. "My boss should be retiring soon. I'm waiting for the approval of my fellowship application, shouldn't be a problem."

"You're just a 5th year? I couldn't tell." Arizona tilted her head to the side, screwing her eyes like she was trying to guess the age of the brunette.

"Why? Because I look old?" Callie touched her own face mockingly.

"No, of course not." Arizona corrected it hurriedly. "It's just... you have confidence when you talked about your job. It's like you know what you're doing."

"Well, I have a pretty good idea about my work. Every time I hold the drill, I can feel the power from it and I just know I can fix that broken bone." The brunette held up her hands as she was talking, liked she was holding the instruments in her hands.

"A woman with a tool, that's hot." Arizona pursed her lips seductively, and Callie returned with a flirty wink.

The waitress came with their second bottle of wine, and their main course hadn't even served yet.

* * *

><p>"You're named after a ship? I thought it was the state that you were conceived." Callie leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table teasing her dinner date.<p>

"Not just a ship, a battleship. From WWII, Pearl Harbor. Ring a bell?" Arizona pushed the brunette's shoulder playful. 2 hours in, the two women already felt like old friends. And physical contact came natural. "My parents have never been to Arizona."

"Interesting. Even though it sounds a little weird, it's a meaningful name, as long as you explain it to people every time you introduce yourself." Callie laughed out, making the blonde purse her lips to an adorable pout.

"You're making fun of my name? Like yours is anything special. Callie." Arizona said the name with exaggerated mouth movement. Callie stretched out her hand trying to flick the pink lips with a mischievous smile.

"It's Calliope, actually. It means beautiful voice. My father named me Calliope after hearing my first cry."

"You do have a beautiful voice, and you are beautiful, like your voice." The blonde stared at the gorgeous woman in front of her dreamingly. The wine was really getting to her head and the flirtation came out without realizing it.

"Thanks." Callie smiled sheepishly. She swallowed the same compliment that almost slipped out of her mouth. Her sight shifted from the blue eyes to the pink lips between the pair of dimples. "How do you know you're gay?"

"How do you know you're not?" Arizona answered with a question, still looking at the brown eyes beauty with a smile.

"I don't know. I've dated men my whole life." Callie propped her chin up by the elbow. Maybe because of the wine or the attraction she felt from this woman, Callie wasn't sure anymore.

"How can you say it's your whole life? Your life isn't finished yet." The blonde gave a lopsided grin. "But to your question, I just knew."

"But how?"

"Have you even been touched by a woman? I don't mean sexually. Maybe just a light brush on your arm..." Arizona reached out her hand across the table, fingers trailed along the caramel arm with a featherlike touch. She smiled while the arm was covered by goose bumps and a visual gasp from the plump lips. "You feel the electricity travel around your body even for just the lightest touch. So soft and gentle, liked you're the most precious piece of jewelery in the world; And when you kiss a woman, their lips..."

Arizona stopped talking and withdrew her hand because their waitress was standing next to their table.

"Ladies, can I take your dessert order?"

"I don't think I have room for dessert. What about you, Calliope?" Arizona asked her dinning companion. She smirked seeing the brunette seemed still in the haze of their conversation. "I don't think we're going to order any dessert."

"Ok, is there anything else I can get you?" The waitress asked again, she waited while the two women exchanged the words.

"It's not so late and I don't have to work tomorrow. Do you want to stay, have another drink over there at the bar?" Callie asked the blonde hopefully. She was having a good time with this new friend and didn't want it to end yet.

Arizona accepted the suggestion gladly. Truth to be told, she didn't want it to end too.

The waitress helped them move to the bar area of the restaurant. Since the date turned out not too bad, they decided to spare Mark for another 60 bucks bottle of wine. They ordered something cheaper, and along with a couple of tequila shots.

"You are telling me, you dated an intern during your 3rd year? Who is an inch shorter than you? And failed his intern exam," Arizona exclaimed, the wine in her hand almost spilt all over the little table. "And he dumped you for a skinny blonde after you helped him overcome the death of his father?"

"She's skinny, but her boobs are big." Callie held up her hands in a gesture of showing how big those were. She was drunk and really loosend up. Arizona laughed out loudly and grabbed the brunette's wrist to pull her hand down.

In the bar area, they were no longer sitting across the table. Now they each sat in an armchair side by side in the corner. More cozy, and more intimate.

"That seems kinda disproportionate." Arizona made a grimace. "A half body woman with big boobs? Yikes."

"Right, like you wouldn't hit that." Callie tilted her head toward the bar, where a model like tall blonde was leaning against the bar, showing off her long legs with a pair of hooker heels.

Arizona followed her gaze, but turned back around after a quick glance.

"Nope. I appreciate a full body. A woman should have curve in the right place." Drunken blue eyes roamed up and down her new friend's body playfully, making Callie feel the flush on her cheeks.

"You're just trying to make me feel better." The brunette threw a glance to Arizona before picking up her glass. "But it works. Thanks."

"I'm not just saying it." Arizona turned in the chair, bending a leg on it to face Callie fully. "I don't usually go on any blind dates, never. But the way Teddy described you, I knew I wanted to meet you."

"Really? What did she say?" Callie was curious. "I've only met her once, briefly."

"She told me you're gorgeous, which I have to say she was not lying. She said you have the brightest, most sincere smile that could melt the world, again, not lying. And she told me you have the biggest heart and deserved to be loved. That I think was coming from that Mark guy." Arizona put her arm over the back of the armchair, gazing at the brown eyes with a smile. "And I said to myself, a perfect woman like that and still available? I need to see why. And now I know."

"What do you know?" Callie shifted in her seat, now they were again sitting face to face but just a foot away.

"You just met the wrong person, Calliope." Arizona breathed out. She picked up Callie's hand and caressed it with her thumb gently. "It's not your fault that that intern guy chose to be with that bimbo. You picked him up in his lowest, you loved him unconditionally and the ego in him couldn't accept that you're stronger than him. He left you not because you are not as beautiful as that model. You are gorgeous, Calliope. You just don't believe you are more beautiful than any other women out there. Anyone would be lucky to be loved by you."

Callie eyes shifted to the pink lips while Arizona was talking. No one had ever talked to her like this, and no one had ever looked at her like this. She was spellbound by the words coming out from those lips. More precisely, she was wondering how it felt to be kissed by those lips...

Never the one considering before acting, she leaned forward cupping Arizona's cheek in her hand as her lips pressed firmly on the blonde's.

Earlier, Arizona was going to explain to her how it felt to kiss a girl but got interrupted. All Callie could think right now was that there should have no word to describe it.

Arizona's lips were warm, and soft. Pillowy soft. The faint taste of the cherry lip gloss mixed with the wine and tequila was exotic, and the feeling of those lips pressed against each other was absolutely luscious. It got even better when the blonde started to respond to the kiss, nibbling at Callie's bottom lip and that made a silent moan come out from her throat involuntarily.

Finally, the kiss broke. Arizona pulled a few inches away from the brunette, waiting for the woman to open her eyes. The large brown eyes fluttered open after a few seconds, staring right at the blue eyes in shock.

"Wow," Callie breathed out after a long pause, her hand was still on Arizona's cheek and caressed it lightly by her thumb.

"What was that about?" The blonde swallowed hard. It was a chaste kiss, but the sensation was strong enough to make her inside boil.

"I just... I just..." The brunette breathed out again. There was like a hurricane in her mind. To her surprise, it didn't feel awkward to kiss a woman. Or say this woman. All she could think about was to have those lips on hers again. So she did it.

Snaking the hand from the soft cheek around to the back of the blonde's neck, and sliding her finger through the blonde curls, Callie pulled Arizona toward her gently. As their faces got closer, Callie could see the blue eyes were closed and the delicate lips of Arizona's were parted slightly. She did the same while their lips were back together again. This time, there was no confusion or surprise on either of the women. They both knew what they wanted.

Arizona felt the plump lips part and the warm tongue slipped ever so slightly between them, felt it skitter briefly across her lips, like surveying, like trying to collect enough courage to cross the border of really kissing a woman. There was no urgency in this kiss and the blonde was happy to let the other woman take control in it.

Their lips continued to slide against each other that made their heads grow foggy. The rest of the world faded away, the only thing in their minds was they never been kissed like this. And they both felt the same desire for one another. As a result, their tongues grew bolder.

Finally, Callie's tongue passed through the parted lips. She desperately wanted to feel the inside of the blonde's mouth, to know what she tasted like and how it felt to have the wet warmth pressed against hers. It felt rough, but incredibly soft.

Arizona shared the same need. Soon, the lips had formed an almost perfect seal, the tongues moving freely together and against each other while their hands held one another tightly by the necks.

Eventually, the kiss broke for the needed air. They pressed their foreheads to the other catching their breaths, smiles displayed on their faces.

"I've never had a kiss like that." Arizona said between her rapid breaths, eyes searching for any doubt on the brunette's face. But instead, there was that killer bright smile.

"Is that how it feels to be kissed by a woman?"

Arizona chuckled and moved her head from side to side very lightly.

"Not to everyone. At least, as I said, I've never been kissed like that."

"Bad?" Feeling self-conscious, Callie's face fell and wanted to pull away, but the hand from Arizona locked her in place.

"It felt amazing." Dimpled smile showed in full force. "The kiss was amazing, and I hope to experience that again, and again."

Callie bit her bottom lip trying to suppress the grin. She also had never had any kiss like this before, and she also wouldn't mind doing that again. Sharing a quick peck, the women reached for their glasses of wine to wet their dry throats synchronously.

"Oh god, I can't have any more alcohol. I'd totally pass out in the cab on the way home." The pair shared 3 bottles of wine and a couple of tequila shots over the night. Even though Callie drank more than her, it was still a lot more than the blonde could handle.

"Where do you live?" Callie asked. The two talked about everything during the night, but Callie just realized that she missed one of the important information about this woman.

"Near to Mercy West, the other side of the town." Arizona twisted her lips. She was counting the time she needed to get home, and she wasn't looking forward to it.

"It's like 20 minutes away." It was liked Callie could read her mind. Arizona shrugged a shoulder and sighed frustratingly. "I live 2 blocks away."

"Lucky you." The blonde chuckled, but Callie shook her head.

"No, I mean I just live 2 blocks away from here. I can't let you ride the cab home alone in this hour, especially when you're drunk."

"It's fine. I'm totally capable to ride..." Arizona spoke, but Callie raised a hand covering her mouth to stop her.

"You just said you're going to pass out in the cab. Just come home with me, at least let me make you a cup of coffee. If you could sober up, I'll call you a cab, ok?" The brunette tilted her head to the side, gave her friend a cute little pout that made the woman unable to resist the idea.

Since they didn't have to take care of the bill, the women just stood up and walked out of the restaurant, passing by the redhead receptionist who gave them a knowing smile, and their coats.

They stood outside the restaurant to put on their coats, Arizona's mouth dropped open when she saw the jacket on her date. Callie was wearing a leather jacket and she looked...

"Hot." The word came out of Arizona's mouth before she could stop herself. Her cheeks turned a shade redder despite on the alcohol she took.

"What?" Callie scrunched her face with a smile. She heard the word but she just enjoyed the abashment from the blonde.

"You look hot in that leather jacket." Arizona wetted her lips and said it again more clearly this time. "God, you are a surgeon working with tools, you can speak Spanish and you wear a leather jacket. Can you be any hotter?"

The blonde was walking backward in front of Callie, but her unsteady feet made her tripped not even after 2 steps. Callie reached out to catch her before she fell on her butt.

"Be careful, drunk head." Callie pulled her hard, making the two bodies collide with each other. One hand holding the slim waist, the other raised to brush the few strands of hair away from the face of the giggling woman, Callie said with a smile. "I was in Peace Corps for 4 years, how about that?"

"What is the word hotter than hot?" Arizona tilted her head, resting her chin on Callie's soft yet plump chest with a smirk. It felt so comfortable and right.

"You're a dork." The brunette kissed the tip of Arizona's nose before letting go of the shorter woman. Arizona stuck out her bottom lip to a pout after she lost the contact with the warm body, but replaced it by a content smile as soon as Callie held her hand and led her toward their destination.

They walked in silence. Not because they were out of things to talk but enjoying the comfortable night breeze, with their hands clasped to each other's like they were meant to hold hand like this.

They didn't say it, but both felt the connection, the chemistry between them. It scared Callie. She had never felt this with anyone, not even with George the guy who hurt her so much. She thought George was the love of her life but she had never felt the same butterflies in her stomach when she and the man shared a kiss.

And she had never felt the shiver of delight when she held hand with any one of her previous boyfriends.

Entering the elevator of her apartment building, pressed the button to her floor, she turned to stare at the blonde longingly.

"My father would total freak out if he knew." She said to Arizona.

"Knew what?" The blonde asked innocently. She raised her eyebrows when the brunette stepped closer.

"Knowing that I went on a date with a woman. And all I want to do is this." Callie dipped her head, grasping Arizona's jaw with both hands as she captured the waiting lips intensely.

The kiss didn't break off even they fumbled out of the elevator. They bounced between the walls down the hall, until Callie pinned the panting blonde against one of door. She stopped the kiss as the shaking hand reached inside her purse trying to find the key to unlock the door. Arizona giggled in her arms.

"Hey, Mark lives in that apartment." Callie turned her head toward the door opposite to hers while the hand was trying to slide the key into the lock. "Should we knock on his door and thank him for the date?"

"I think I prefer to get into this apartment." Arizona raised her hand to knock on the door behind her, and it opened in the same moment.

As soon as the door shut behind them, their lips found each other again. The two giggling women kissed and groping each other as their hands could go. Strong hands grasped the lapel of the peacoat to pull the soft body to hers before shaking it off forcefully. The heavy sound brought the blonde out of the lustful haze.

"Callie, Callie, wait..." Arizona tilted her head to pant out. Plump lips shifted to nibble at her neck made her hitch in her breath. She collected her energy to push the brunette away from her.

Callie asked with her eyes, hands still grasping the hips pressed against hers.

"Are you sure... you want this? We're really drunk and you... never been with a woman. Are you sure you're not gonna regret this?" Blue eyes stared at brown vulnerably. She really liked this brunette and the least she wanted was when the morning came, she was blamed of taking advantage of a drunken woman.

"Arizona," Callie gazed into the pool of blue, the eyes that she was attracted to since she first laid eyes on in the restaurant. "I've never been more sure about anything like this in my life."

"But Callie..." Arizona tried again, but the brunette shut her off by her lips.

"No buts." Callie pulled away slightly, her hands moving up and down the sides of the blonde's body. "Don't tell me you don't feel it. Don't tell me you don't feel the connection between us. I know we are moving really fast, too fast. But I want you, unless you don't."

Arizona's answer was to pull Callie's lips on hers by a firm gripe on the taller woman's neck. That was all the confirmation she needed and she was just going to let the passion roll.

By the time they reached Callie's bedroom, both were half naked except their panties, and Arizona's bra in Callie's hand.

* * *

><p>Sunlight shun through the drapes on the angelic face that made the blonde squeezed her eyes tight. It was strange because the sun doesn't rise in the direction of her bedroom. Slowly coming out of the slumber, she felt kinda disoriented. This wasn't her bedroom and it surely didn't feel like her bed sheets underneath her naked body.<p>

She was lying on her stomach. Trying to turn around but she couldn't move. She groaned when she felt the sore on her body, especially the pleasurable sore between her thighs. Other than that, the other body half laid on top of her was the reason she couldn't move.

Arizona turned her head to the other side, another groan left her lips involuntarily due to the pounding in her head. As she opened her eyes after the pain subsided, she found the gorgeous Latina from last night was still deep in her sleep and the face now was just centimeters away from hers.

A slightly panic went through her body made her shiver. She stared at the sleeping woman trying to recall the night before. The dinner turned out very well, they were talking, laughing, kissing... and had amazing sex. So amazing that she had forgotten for a minute that the brunette had never had sex with any woman before. She was Callie's first, after she was dumped by a man.

Stupid drunken head. She slapped herself in the head mentally, but the headache did it for her.

She tried to pull herself away from the bed, but the dead weight behind her made it very difficult. She could try but it probably would wake the sleeping brunette, then the whole effort of sneaking out would be pointless.

"For someone apparently having a hangover, you are thinking way too loud." Suddenly, Callie murmured with her eyes still closed, making the blonde jump slightly.

"You're awake." Arizona whispered. She rarely woke up in bed with a one night stand, let alone a straight one. She didn't know what would happen with the brunette after she sobered up, realizing that she had slept with a woman.

"Yeah." Callie breathed out, her eyes fluttered open with a small smile. "Have a headache?"

"Yeah." The blonde smiled back. "You?"

"Not so bad. I'm used to it."

"You really should drink less..."

"Says the one who has a headache."

They smiled to each other during the small talk. It was surprising comfortable between them and either of them wanted to move.

Callie lifted her head lightly to glance over to the alarm clock on the nightstand, it was 9am already.

"I'm surprised you're still here." Callie sank back on the pillow. Their heads were still close to each other.

"You want me to leave?" Arizona tried to pull away, but Callie's hand flew to her naked hip to stop her.

"No, I want you to stay. I'm just saying because most men would be long gone. I'm not saying I have a lot of experience about that... I'm just saying." The brunette said in one breath. She didn't want Arizona to think she was a slut that invited different men in her bed. She really found herself liking this woman.

"You're cute when you grumble." Arizona tried to swivel again. This time, Callie shifted the weight slightly to free the body trapped under her. In the new position, their legs entwined and arms rested on each other's hip limply. They fitted perfectly into the other and they could feel the heartbeats against their chests.

Staring at the morning glow on the brunette's face, Arizona had a desire of kissing those lips again but she didn't know if Callie still wanted it. So instead, she raised a hand to brush the raven black hair. She remembered how soft it was when she had a handful of it last night.

Callie closed her eyes and sighed softly. She felt the butterfly returned and she was scared again. She through her feeling to this woman last night was because of the wine, but now she was sobered, well rested and sexually satisfied, the feeling didn't go away.

"So what now?" Callie spoke in a husky whisper. "I'm attracted to a woman. I had sex with a woman... Am I a lesbian now?"

"Why do you have to label yourself?" Arizona ran her hand through the dark hair one more time, rested it on Callie's jaw and caressed the caramel color cheek with her thumb. "When you're attracted to someone, why let the gender define it?"

"Do you mean I don't need to be a lesbian to... continue this, with you?" A light blush came on the brunette's cheeks. Suddenly she found herself incredibly vulnerable within Arizona's embrace. "Because I like you. I don't know what last night meant to you but... I really like you. Not just about the sex, but everything about you. I hate to sound so clingy but I really want to know you better."

"I really like you too." The small smile on the blonde's face spread to a dimpled smile. She pushed Callie on her back and gazed into her eyes from atop. "In case you don't realize it. I'm attracted to you too. And I'm glad we don't have to end it in here."

Their lips met again. It wasn't like their first kiss that was full of testing and exploring, or the passionate kisses during the heat of the action. This was a lazy morning kiss between the two, expressing their deep sensation with each other. A genuine tender kiss.

For minutes, they just laid there naked in bed, bodies pressed against the other with their mouths attached together. Once in a while, one of them could brush the tongue on the other's lips and the other could gladly intertwine with it. But even so, it was gentle and sweet. They knew there was no doubt that the thing between them wasn't blinded by the raw sexually attraction or the alcohol intake. There was something deeper, more meaningful behind it.

Eventually, their bodies started to respond to the other. But before anything could happen, there was a loud bang on the door. And since the bedroom door wasn't closed when the women rushed into there, they could hear the sound from outside very clearly.

"Torres! I know you are there! Open up!" A male voice was shouting outside the apartment. Arizona broke the kiss to stare at the brunette in wide eyes.

"Shit! That is Mark." Callie sighed with frustration. She pushed the blonde off her and about to get up, but the front door was already opened. No time to throw on any clothes, she fumbled to get the comforter to cover their naked bodies.

"I got a call from Sarah, the dinner from last night cost me almost 450 dollars! 450 dollars! What did you eat?" Mark used the spare key that Callie gave him to enter the apartment. He was oblivious to the scattered clothes around the living room. "You said you're tired of men so I hooked you up with a lesbian as a joke, to make you laugh. This is how you pay me back?"

He had his jaw dropped on the floor as soon as he took in the view in the bedroom.

"Hey Mark," Callie propped herself up by the elbow, the other hand clinging on the comforter against her chest tightly. She tried to act as casual as she could, but her cheeks were beet red. And she tilted her head to the side. "This is Arizona."

Half of the blonde's face was under the cover. She wriggled her fingers to the intruder, no intention of making more friendly contact with him in this status.

"Well, nice." The man's face spread to a most nasty smirk. According to Callie's exposed shoulders, he had no doubt that the women were naked underneath that cover. "I think my money was well spent."

Callie sat up straight to grab the pillow behind her to throw to the smirking man. He caught it with a roar of laugher.

"I let you two finish." Mark threw the pillow back on the bed, closing the door for the women on his way out. "And you still have to pay me back the dinner."

Callie flopped back on the bed. The two of them looked at each other for seconds before bursting into laughter in the same time.

"Did you have any idea the dinner cost that much?" Arizona asked with a grin. The brunette just shook her head with an even brighter grin, she was the one ordering but she didn't really pay any attention the price.

"Well," She picked up the fair hand to bring it to her lips. "If that's what it costs to bring us together, you can't really put a price on it."

- the end -


End file.
